The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Allamanda plant botanically known as Allamanda carthartica and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Siam Snow’.
The cultivar ‘Siam Snow’ was discovered and selected in 2002 as a single plant in Upper Stone via Ingram, Queensland, Australia. ‘Siam Snow’ was discovered growing in an outdoor bed of unnamed Allamanda cultivars. The exact parents are unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Siam Snow’ first occurred by terminal cuttings in 2003 in De Lier, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.